


Loki Likes Strange

by macgyvershe



Series: Loki likes Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A love so Strange, Innuendo, Loki Likes Strange, Lorange Magic, M/M, Magic Cloak Artifact, Multiverses, Non-Explicit, P'ita speaks, Sexy without sex, Time Travel, We are going down the rabbit hole - sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Loki likes Strange. Cloak of Levitation likes to be in there.





	1. Innuendo much?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a great idea. A wonderful ship. A man, an immortal plus a magic cloak, what could go wrong?

Odin and Thor are having a heated discussion amid the inner chambers of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Loki, looking resplendent in his bespoke black suit, stands far off from them. Strange stands within his proximity. The God of Mischief finds a certain attraction to the Sorcerer Supreme in training. His step – mother lead him to be a child of magic; it runs through his veins. Populates his fantasies. Becoming a part of everything he is. 

Strange is steeped in magic. An old magic that is connected to him by his vast intellect and his very powerful spiritual persona. He was born to be a sorcerer, Loki has no doubt. His considerable attention focuses on Strange; he gently projects a temporal sphere around them both.

Now stopping time isn’t difficult. So he does it. There will be no interruptions from the outside world. Walking up to the tall man, he takes a turn around this handsome specimen. Those eyes, they mesmerize. Their quick silver/blue/green/gold are ravishing. His baring is regal, yet there is a touch of humanity that makes him quite approachable. Loki is entranced. If only he were an immortal? But then the former Sorcerer Supreme had been extremely old hadn’t she.

Imagine a lover through time. Someone who would understand and accept his magical abilities. 

“I could be anything, anyone you desired.” Loki murmurs. “I could enhance and protect your powers. We could find eternity together.” Loki runs his hand through the dark hair, feeling the silken strands move easily through his fingers.

“What if I wanted you to be you.” Strange whispers.

Those magic eyes look into Loki’s blue ones. The beginnings of a smile frame his lips. 

“I know a great deal about time. It’s one of my specialties.” Strange tills his head slightly, so that the ambient light diffuses around him, giving him the appearance of glowing.

Loki brings his hand down to caress the prominent cheekbone, the curve of the jaw, the rakish goatee that yearns to be touched.

“While you were admiring my magic. I felt yours as well.”

“You strike me as a man of many talents? I take it you are open to the musings of an immortal?” 

“Since my introduction to mysticism, my world view has expanded greatly.” 

Loki’s hand slips down across Strange’s broad chest. It is then that the Cloak of Levitation takes matters into it’s own cloth and snaps the hand away.

“Does your cloak always determine who touches you?”

“It can be rather more fastidious than I’m comfortable with. It chose me, seeming to have a mind of its own. It can be bothersome.”

Loki reaches out to touch the cloak. Emanating strong magic, he imbues the cloth with radiance that makes the cloak sparkle on the outside and quiver all over. 

“Does it have a name?” 

“Pain in the arse.” Strange intones.

“Hello, P’ita, you obviously have great taste in sorcerers. I find him fascinating too. Maybe we can come to a meeting of the magics?”

The cloak appears to ponder this statement as it caresses Strange’s cheek.

“Stop that.” Strange sounds annoyed and prideful at the same time. The Cloak of Levitation is quite a fickled magical relic. Having had only a hand full of masters in its long existence.

Loki smirks. “I’m thinking I will be growing attached to this cloak and its owner.”

The cloak lifts its lower hem and pats Loki on the head as if he were a beloved child.

“’P’ita’, really.” 

Loki brings his hand over Strange’s chest. This time the cloak doesn’t bat his hand away, but covers it and assists with the caress. 

“I’m in trouble now.” 

Loki looks up at Strange. His lovely innocent/wicked smile present, his characteristic charm turned up a billion times.

(-_-)

“Loki.” Thor’s voice is level, yet exclamatory. 

Loki drops his head to his chest as he knows that his step brother is destroying his moment. Only the God of Thunder could enter into his temporal time bubble.

“We are finished here. It is time to go.” 

Loki vanishes his bubble. Before he can turn to insinuate his displeasure with Thor’s interference. Strange’s large elegant hand reaches out to touch his shoulder, stopping him.

“I was wondering if Loki could remain here for a period of time? Since magic is something we both have in common. I would like to discuss with him further certain issues that have come up pertaining to earth.”

Thor looks only slightly perturbed. Odin is mildly amused. 

“Whatever you deem needful. Father and I have urgent concerns on Asgard and must return immediately.”

“Goodbye.” Loki waves a jaunty excuse for a dignified send off.

Strange uses his sling ring to open a portal to Asgard. Odin and Thor exit still engaged in their prior discussion.

“Thanks for that. If I had requested the same, it would have been resoundingly declined. Now where were we?”

“I believe we need to adjourn to my chambers, unless you’d like to indulge in a meal first?”

“Thinking that we can indulge in both at the same time. I’m a renowned multi-tasker.”

(-_-)

Stephen’s chambers are astonishing. The huge four poster bed is central to its contents. The walls are lined with books, scrolls and magical artifacts of the past and present. In one corner of the room the space extents infinitely. Magical spells project different universes spinning in lazy ellipses around the vortex of reality.

“What would be your request in the way of food?”

Loki fingers his lower lip and his smile broadens. “I’m hoping something we can share.”

Stephen grabs P’ita and pushes it away to its normal dangle position. P’ita, it seems, is unhappy with this situation and floats over to a position near the bed.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Stephen rounds on the cloak and throws a scattering a magic at the regalia. 

Loki is totally amused. As the man he has the hots for engages his cloak in a battle of wills. “I think there’s a possibility that we are up against an ancient magical force that wants to make this a threesome.” He laughs as he slides onto the surface of the bed and begins to disrobe, slowly, erotically, with passion aforethought. 

Stephen’s attention is quickly refocused. As the cloak goes far down on his to do list. He begins to remove his rather elaborate clothing too. Finding his normal removal a tad too slow, he uses the magic in his hands to take off layers at a time. Finally, he feels the coolness of the room caressing his naked body.

He approaches the bed. Loki spread upon it as invitingly as any exotic meal he’s ever had. Placing his hand on Loki’s ankle he moves to glide upward.

It is at this very moment that P’ita insinuates itself into the equation. Loki laughs full heartedly as he flops down onto the surface of the bed. Stephen is reduced to being mildly embarrassed, lightly amused and incredibly aroused at the same time. Grabbing the cloak, he gives it a shake, then attempts to fling it toward a wall that is immediately coated with magic that should ensnare the cloak for an indeterminate period of time.

“Good luck with that.” Loki is close.


	2. The Cloak Confabulates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blown out of their reality, the cloak confabulates, the plot takes a twisty turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks dear readers for looking in on my story. I hope that it keeps you hanging by a mystical thread. The end is no where near, or is it?

Within the blink of a magical Eye of Agamotto, Loki and Stephen find themselves on their backs, fully clothed, Loki in his Asgardian garb, and cocooned by P’ita. Laying on a forest floor of, what could be, an Earth like planet.

Sitting up, both men speak the same words at once. “Did you do that?” P’ita gives them a gentle squeeze.

“How unique is this cloak?” Loki unwraps himself from its embrace, stands and offers Stephen a hand up.

“I’ve never known it to do anything like this, but I’m only been acquainted with it for a brief period of time.” Strange plucks the cloak from his back and holds it between Loki and himself.

Loki fingers the cloth at the collar. He tries to distill a bit of magic into the cloth. P’ita gently pushes his hand away. 

Loki and Strange look at each other, both giving a pursed smile. Together they touch the cloak simultaneously. If P’ita can counter Asgardian magic, can the combination of Loki’s and Strange’s magic at the same time work?

Magic imbues the cloak with an ethereal blue light.

“What is this place and why have you brought us here?” Strange questions.

Companionably, Loki places his hand on Stephen’s shoulder as they wait for an answer.

“Apologies, Sorcerer, Amaranthine. Your presence imperative.” The voice of the cloak is harmonic, deep in resonance, possibly male or female. Almost whispered, the words can be felt in the inner core of man and immortal.

“Naming has bonded. Creation, created temporal’s ago.”

“Can you speak a bit more succinctly?” Loki’s not fond of the words not making sense.

“Allowing reality.” P’ita leaves Strange’s grip and floats, manta ray like in the air. “As requested.”

Chaos ensues. The peaceful planet is replaced with a storm tossed sky, a volcanic landscape that breathes gases and belches fire. A vortex opens, its interior whirling with starscapes of unknown origins. Engulfing Strange, the vortex sucks him into its environs and dissipates.

“Loki!” Strange’s voice is lost in the void.

Loki attempts to follow flinging himself into the space where Stephen has been. Nothing. Landing on the ground, P’ita lifts him up and brushes soil off his clothing.

“What by Hela was that?” Loki is livid that he has no clue what is happening.

“Was holding reality at bay. Observers follow Strange. Prophecies contend he will become Elymas Magus, Salvator Universums.”

“Sorcerer, Savior of Universes! They seek to kill him? I have to find him. Bring me to his side?”

“Loki is problem. Strange and Loki form union. Together strength unfathomable.”

“Where have they taken him? Tell me?”

(-_-)

Stephen awakens in a place that reminds him of Kmar Taj. The large room he inhabits speaks of ancient builders working with subtle Orphic abilities. 

“Loki?” Strange looks for his almost lover. Being unceremoniously yanked from Loki’s presence, portends powerful conjurations. 

Standing, Strange notices that his wrists are encircled with magical bracelets. His sling ring is missing. Making hand configurations that should bring his magic to him: he feels only pain in his hands. Again he tries to manifest. Pain encompasses his hands. The many stainless steel pins that hold his hands together are twisted microscopically. Enough to bring his attempts to a halt.

“I understand that I’m your prisoner. What do you want of me?”

Several forms, descend from above him. Heavy robes with voluminous hoods obscure their identities.

Strange can feel the sorcery heighten around him. 

Voices assail his ears. “You must break your connection to the God of Mischief, Loki. His powers will corrupt you. You will become the threat that you seek to protect the multi-verses from.”

“Who are you to dictate my future? How are you aware of what I will become?”

“We are Observers. We see the future.”

“How accurate are your predictions?”

The two humanoid forms turn to each other. Apparently, no one has ever questioned their efficacy. 

“And if you can not persuade me to mend my ways?”

“You will be confined here for your ‘protection’.”

Strange gathers the last moments of his time with Loki. The skin to skin touch. Loki’s magic infusing into his own. The magic of the Asgardian swirling into his own mystic capabilities. In the chambers of his heart Loki’s magic is safe. Closing his eyes, Stephen concentrates. The bracelets on his wrists neutralize his magic, but not Loki’s.

“Not interested in your ‘protection’.” 

The humanoid forms nod to each other. Ascend toward the ceiling, disappearing into particles of dark matter.

(-_-)

Loki advises P’ita to return him to the earth like planet. Taking another deep breath, he attempts to calm his mounting anger. “You know of these Observers, but not where they reside? What kind of mystical artifact are you anyway?”

“Multi-universes. Many Stranges. You want ‘your’ Strange or any one of billions that exist?”

“Where do these Observers get their power? They must have a nexus that protects and provides their magic. Stephen and I are strong with Thaumaturgy. We are not easily overcome.”

“The Folds. Dark space protects the Folds. There all magics converge.”

Loki knows of the Folds. Where time and space fold in upon one another. A dangerous place for even the strongest necromancer. Loki places his hand upon the collar of P’ita. “That is where we must go.”

P’ita furls itself onto Loki’s shoulders. Settling in for the dangerous journey. There is little doubt that Loki will not rest until Stephen is returned to him.

(-_-)

Strange sits in his meditation pose. The Observers are not so benign as they appeared. They have again used the stainless steel pins in his hands to ‘persuade’ him. The many points of metal have been made to penetrated his soft flesh. Though bloody, his hands are under his control. Pain, his old friend, does not deter him. He draws strength from his astral self to move the tiny pins back into place. 

“Your attempts are crude and ineffective. I ask you to release me now or suffer the consequences of your actions.”

Nothing happens. No one answers. Projecting his Astral self he lifts out of his body and out of the room where his body is sequestered. What he sees is nearly as astonishing as this whole situation is seriously demented.

(-_-)

P’ita and Loki arrive at the nearest Fold that exists in his universe. Folds being interconnected, the possibility of taping into the Fold that is near Stephen is quite...possible. 

P’ita maneuvers them close to the ever evolving Fold. Time and space manipulating each other. The energy generated is more than a mere immortal would be able to handle.

Loki feels pain in his hands. It’s as if many tiny protrusions are penetrating them. There is no blood, only the excruciating pain and then a calm serenity follows.

“Stephen?” Loki whispers into the emptiness of space. Loki closes his lazuline eyes. Calling up the presence of a man he’s attracted to but doesn’t really know. Something happens then that has never happened to Loki before. He feels his heart, that fickled organ that he’d not given too much liberty before, fill with a fervent desire. Stephen is calling to him. Beckoning him to come. 

Examining his heart, Loki finds that there is Strange magic living within its confines. “How did that happen?” Smiling his charming, alluring smile that can enchant, enthrall, entice, Loki knows that Stephen Strange and he are sharing an intra – magical enchantment. Strange has done something that no one else has ever been able to do. Entrapped in Loki’s heart, the seeds of love have begun to flourish. Their magics have merged on a molecular level, an Astral level, on a level that has never been named. 

“By Odin’s eyes. Man and immortal merge as lovers. Love by magics. Never has that transpired within the history of Asgard.”

“Shirting gravity fields surrounding the Fold, may allow us to not be terminated immediately.” P’ita is surprisingly calm about being subjected to the life ending properties of the Fold.

“Yes, yes. I will exert my magics, as I think you should. Together we might be able to use the Fold to manifest ourselves closer to Stephen. Something no living being or magical artifact has ever managed.”

Loki, enshrouded in the Cloak of Levitation, flings himself into the energies that trail around the edges of the Fold. 

(-_-)

“Loki?”

There, standing on top of the roof of the building, Loki stands at the ready. Not Stephen’s Loki, this is an extremely elderly Loki. It is impossible to gauge his actual age. The once dark hair is gone pure white; the youthful skin is aged and wrinkled into a canvas of map work that could indicate eons of immortal life. The once youthful charm is replaced by a grimace of malice and disdain.

“Strange. I had hoped the Circlets of Cian would prevent you from Astral projecting. You are stronger than I imagined.”

“Why would future Loki want me to not become involved with your present self? I feel no premonition of disaster.”

Ancient Loki shifts his weight, the full strength of his glaring eyes seeks to penetrate Strange as they emanate a perverse malevolence. “I have given you the option of ending your relationship. You have chosen not to listen. Now we shall see who’s consequences shall befall whom.

As Ancient Loki approaches, Stephen’s Astral form returns to his human body. Magics are building, energies exploding and imploding at the same time. Stephen lets Loki’s magic flood from his heart into his entire body.

“Loki.” The word flows from his lips. A devotion. Reverence. Sacred. Beloved.


	3. Learning Lorange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have they become? Their magics merged. The love by magics affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in getting the next chapter out. Fell and bruised a rib, which really hurts. Don't do that at home. Better now and how to be more on top of my writing.

Loki and P’ita are being buffeted and bombarded by the energy fields that surround the Fold. The Fold being the enigmatic force of nature that it is, has no idea what has just transpired. Loki’s magic centers around illusion, with some manipulation of time and space. Now he focuses his magic into the chambers of his heart. Strange’s magic lives inside him. The two magics are no longer mingling, but unified. The strength of this new magic is incalculable by Loki at present. Yet he can use it to pinpoint where Strange is. Strange has become his North Star and he lets this Asgardian/Mystic magic guide him straight toward Stephen.

P’ita engulfs Loki, pulsing with arcane magic. Loki is unaware how P’ita’s magic is protecting him from the deadly situation. Though ancient and immutable, P’ita is a magic artifact claiming few masters. Only the extraordinary magic of a sacred practitioner such as Strange could lure the cloak to link with him. Now, Strange and Loki’s love at first magic has brought about a phenomenon that has never existed before. The cloak now has two masters bond by a totally new type of magic.

Protecting this unprecedented magic is paramount to P’ita’s agenda. As P’ita rides the energies of the Fold like the waves of an ocean, it projects the possible intersects of all probable futures. Life just became infinitely more fraught with destiny on the dark side.

(-_-)

Strange stands as the Ancient Loki enters the room were he is confined.

Utilizing the Lorange (LokiStrange) magic, Strange dis-empowers the Circlets of Cian that entrap his wrists. They fall with an unnatural clang to the ground. 

Ancient Loki grunts in anger. His visage is wild with rage and uncontrolled magics.

Strange calls forth his defensive lines of energy. Holding them between his two out stretched hands in front of himself.

“We can talk about what is going on here. This doesn’t have to come to violence.” 

“There is no more talking. I am finished with talking. You will not bend to my will, I will break you. Your life is forfeit.”

Ancient Loki produces a scepter from mid air and swings it in fast, ever faster rotations. As it slices through the air, Stephen brings his energy lines up to block the movement of the scepter. Breaking Stephen’s lines, Ancient Loki swings the scepter in an arch that will slice into Strange. 

There is a blast of blue light that swirls the air in the room. Loki, enshrouded in P’ita blasts through a wall and grabs Ancient Loki’s scepter abruptly. They grapple back and forth. The strength of Ancient pitted against his younger self. Strange attempts to intervene, but one of the swings of the scepter knocks him against the wall so hard that he loses consciousness. Slumping to the floor, he lays inert.

Loki is fighting himself. It’s confusing and crazy. Ancient is strong with power that he has not experienced before. It is then that P’ita unfurls from around Loki, going into full attack mode. Plowing into Ancient, wrapping itself around his hands trapping the scepter in his grip. Pushing Ancient away from Loki and Strange; out through the wall that it initially entered into.

It is then that Loki looks to Stephen. Dark blood stains the clothing across his chest. “No, no, NO.” The deadly scepter has sliced through Stephen, right over his heart. Loki presses his hand to the wound. Looking around desperately, seeking anything to help stanch the bleeding.

Two hearts beating, one struggling to maintain life, the other frantic with concern. New magics flare between the two men. Lorange magic builds, pulses and pervades them. As Loki presses into the wound, his hand warms in the flow of hot mortal blood. Watching, he sees his hand pass into Stephen’s body. 

“Fascinating.”

Stephen’s fast pulsating heart begins to calm. As Loki watches, the wound slowly heals. Lifting his hand away Loki is happy to see Stephen’s beatific silver – blue eyes open. Without a pause for thought, he lowers himself into a compassionate kiss. Time slows, stops as both men float, clinging to one another. The kiss seals a bond never to be broken. 

Loki, God of Chaos. Trickster and Legendary Charmer, has ever been a quixotic immortal. Amiable enough, but always with an undercurrent of roiling emotions. Being the youngest adopted son of Odin, yet born of royal blood by his own birthright as the son of King Laufey: now Loki finds himself aligned with a Mystic of unparalleled potential powers. A man of intellect and science, now turned to mysticism and magic. Two more divergent personas could not be found. Yet a simple symmetry forms between them. Drawn together as magnets are inextricably destined to connect. 

Stephen slides his large elegant hands over his soon to be lover’s body, as Loki takes charge of kissing the beautiful valley of Stephen’s lips with a lingering lust that promises so much more than anyone before him.

Stephen runs his fingers through Loki’s silken hair. Looking into lazuline eyes, Loki’s smile, capable of charming the stars from the night sky, encompasses him in its unearthly spell. He huffs a breath and wants to speak, but words won’t come.

“No words.” Loki can read his mind as their bodies fall together. The falling is freeing, exhilarating. 

Stephen is aware that this isn’t his Astral body as he and Loki become one. He can sense Loki’s heart beat. Feel thoughts in the immortal mind. One moment he fears being lost, the next he wants only to perpetually exist right here, within the confines of Loki’s heart.

Man draws upon immortal blood changing every cell of his body. Affecting every molecule within him. Immortal is steeped in the purifying blood of a mystic mortal man. 

“I will not lose you.” Loki breathes, as tears ascend from his eyes to float in the air about them. 

“I am ever yours.” Stephen’s rich baritone words reverberating against the chambers of their hearts.

Alive within each other. A closeness that transcends the physical. Synchronized, Harmonized. Elevated in a space created just for them.

“How is this possible?” 

Suddenly, they are vibrating with happiness. Strange is laughing. 

“I have several theories. Our magics may have coalesced.”

“A marriage of unparalleled proportions.” Loki’s grin is wickedly enchanting.

“Theory 2. By naming P’ita, we may have drawn upon the cloaks magics. No one knows the true age of the relic or what its overall powers are. When we named it, it took us to a safe place. When you asked it to be more lucid. It took us to the real world of ensuing chaos. We asked for reality.”

“That was me.” Loki admits. “I should have been more circumspect in how I handled the situation.”

“This is uncharted territory. Nether one of us has dealt with this cloak before. Beyond levitation and physical protection, I know little of what its true nature is.”

“This? Whatever we are experiencing now. Not that I’m complaining. I could get very used to this ‘intimacy’.

Sharing thoughts, heartbeats, breaths, passions is intoxicating. Loki sparks his magic. Engendered the pleasures of the flesh, the fantasies of the mind, the ephemeral spirit that inhabits even immortals. Two as one oscillate in ecstasy, in exultation, delectation. Eyes stare into eyes, mouth tastes mouth, as every point of contact reveals another sensation beyond words to express.

Stephen brings his mysticism to bear. Twisting his magics into and around Loki’s. Tipping their senses over edges that never existed. Breathing rarefied molecules of lightening and thunder. Finding in each other solace and succor and a comfort that contorts all thoughts.

“By Odin’s beard, that was….”

“Unbelievable. Mind blowing. Fantastic?”

“Something I can no longer live without.” Loki’s words are humble and heart felt. 

“I have to admit, I too, concede to those delightful thoughts.” 

Lost in each other, learning their love, time becomes untethered, barely touching them. 

(-_-)

Heimdall stands next to Thor. 

“What do you see?”

“Loki is loved at last. As his mother, Queen Frigga, had so desired. Dr. Strange is an honorable man, yet their merged magics are going to prove to be as disquieting as they are intriguing.”


	4. Traveler of Ŧime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind out of time. Ancient Loki reveals his sorrow. Tilting time. Finding the sad future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, dear readers, for following where the story leads.

“Loki, cease this struggle.” P’ita holds the Ancient in its magical clothy grip. Having captured him, P’ita wraps him tightly in one fold of its cloth, carrying the scepter in an opposite fold. The conqueror cloak; if a cloak could look triumphant, this cloak does.

“NO. NO.” Ancient screams in agony. “They can not, must not.” He continues straining with his supernatural abilities.

“You seek to keep Stephen from bonding with Loki. You have failed.”

“The time keeps shifting. I have to stop this madness!”

“This is a Ŧime Lock Point. No one can prevent this bonding and you can not destroy Stephen. You love him too much.”

The Ancient crumbles beneath the weight of P’ita’s truth. “I will lose him. I will lose him in the end.” Crying with grief filled sobs, Ancient is reduced to a desolate soul that can not bear his predestined loss.

P’ita knows that Ancient’s grief has possessed him, forcing him to attempt to change time. Ŧime lock points are notoriously impossible to alter. What to do? Discovering how he moved through time is probably the first item of order. Should he tell Stephen and Loki? Will this information cause them distress? There is much to quandary here.

Now that P’ita has been named, the entirety of its many nearly lost abilities are available to it. Casting a sleeping spell it enshrouds the Ancient. Pulsing intermittent temporal waves from its core, P’ita scans for bounce back emissions that will lead it to the time portal or temporal agent that Ancient has used to travel through travel.

(-_-)

Stephen smiles into Loki. Seeing the love and devotion in his immortal is quite intoxicating. This type of integration of their physical bodies, minds and thoughts is curious and comforting at the same time. Remaining in this ocean of sensations seems the best of all possible worlds. Though there is a nagging something at the back of his brain that keeps wanting to draw him away.

Loki feels Stephen all around him. In him. Their thoughts mingle. Loki’s mischievous side temps him and slowly he changes form from male to female and back again. Sensuality ever present in any form he takes.

“No.” Stephen stops the parade of luscious forms that fill him. “I want only you. Loki.”

Bodies moving in synchronicity. Loki complies. “What do you see, Stephen? When you look at me?”

“Ambition, single-minded purpose. The attitude that comes with being the best. What I prided myself as; the best of the best. Worthy of honors and glory. What I used to be.”

Touching without touching. Pleasure permeates them. They breathe in an ecstasy that seeps into every niche of their being, like water soaking into the eternal earth. They bask in these erotic feelings.

“And now, Stephen. What are you now? What are we?”

“I’m a mystic who is aware that I’m not the center of anyone’s universe. We. We are something new and yet very old. We are lovers born of magics. An enigma wrapped in an anomaly.” With those thoughts, happiness becomes them. Limitless, bubbling happiness that radiates out into the infinite.

“You are the center of my universe.”

The billion points of contact that they are experiencing, flare with awareness. Light and darkness, thunder and lightening, flashing and firing, this is what they are. In all of that Stephen senses a knot of agony.

Flowing himself around that agony in Loki, he wonders at it.

“Before Frigga was murdered, she asked me if she was not my mother. I told her no.”

Stephen can feel the knot of agony radiate pain, an all consuming pain. Lifting every part of Loki he brings his loving heart next to his new love.

“She was your mother. Your protests were prideful, filled with anger and venom. She knew your heart. Even as you feel the love in mine. Rest easy, Loki, magic can bring illusion, can mask reality, but a mother’s love can not be deceived, nor broken, nor dismissed by death. Here, let me open your heart to the multiverse.”

Stephen draws on the Lorange. Their new magic. Opening the multiverse for Loki and himself. At first the chaos is incomprehensible, but with Stephen’s strength and Loki’s spirit, the chaos forms patterns. The patterns makes spatial shapes. The shapes become consciousness. Thoughts move like winds through the multiverses. 

“Everything that’s ever been, still exists somewhere in the multiverse.” Stephen draws their essences firmly together.

“Mother?” Loki’s tentative word goes out into the fullness of forever.

A woman’s voice, filled with love and mirth answers. “Loki.” The word sings as it dissipates. Yet the feelings of comfort and home gentle the tears from around Loki’s heart.

He is dumbfounded. Unable to speak. Fortunately, words are an option now. 

Stephen feels Loki’s relief. His knot of agony releases. The two of them float in the multiverses. 

(-_-)

P’ita has followed the emissions. The cloak can see how the Ancient has come back in time. The Lorange magic has tilted the Ŧime Lock Point. This has never been done. P’ita marks the space around the tilt. Backing away slowly. Best not to disturb an abnormality that shouldn’t exist. P’ita recalibrates all possible futures. The impossible is about to happen, has already happened. Time will start to unravel soonest. P’ita returns to the Ŧime Lock Point which has now been unlocked. 

P’ita approaches the last position Stephen and Loki held with the Ancient in tow. The mystical cloak has much to cogitate. It finds the couple still encompassed by a mutual bubble of of pleasure and knowledge exchange. They will be a formidable component to the future of the multiverses.

Gently, with a compassion for the two lovers, P’ita emits the fragrance of everlasting memory flower, that will alert the two men without startling them.

(-_-)

Inside their shared existence, Loki and Stephen smell the soothing and delightfully decadent scent of the everlasting memory flower. The one becomes two as the men disintegrate back into their corporeal bodies. 

“P’ita, I see you’ve subdued the other Loki. Any idea what made him go rogue?”

“Regrettably, Stephen, the Ancient has unlocked the current Ŧime Lock Point.”

“That’s not possible.” Loki admonishes.

“It would take a magic not yet known.” P’ita surmises.

“The Lorange.” Both Stephen and Loki say as one.

“What would cause you to tamper with the very fabric of time?” 

Shaking his head, Loki, can’t imagine what crazed state of affairs would cause him to do something so incredibly foolish.

Loki snaps to attention. “Where is this Ancient’s Stephen? I would not be parted from you Stephen.” Loki caresses Stephen’s cheek. “So where is his Stephen?”

“I can bring us to the tilting of the Ŧime lock point. Knowing that this is a volatile area for each of us.”

“I think we have no alternatives. Take us there.” 

(-_-)

At the tilting place, a maelstrom can be observed.

“I think we have to enter into this. Try to figure out what the hell is going on.”

Stephen takes Loki’s hand. “We are delving into matters that could be deadly.”

“Ancient made it here. Which most likely means we can a least make it to his Ŧime lock point. We have to find out what is happening with him, me.”

Stephen smiles at his Loki and brings him into a warm embrace. “This may be something you might not want to know. Will you consider staying here?”

“Never. Where you go, I go.” 

Together, using their Lorange, they stabilize the tilt of the Ŧime lock point. Accompanied by P’ita who still has Ancient in its clothy grip. They enter into the tilt.

(-_-)

The minute they step into this ‘other’ world, it becomes apparent that they are in a palatial estate that is dedicated to a beloved. The marbled floors, the tapestries hung about the windowed walls revealing vaulted skies of a mountain top dwelling. There is motion behind them as the Ancient awakes from his spell induced sleep. Lifting out of the folds of P’ita’s cloth, he passes around Loki and Stephen to run away from them. Moving faster as he goes further into the building. 

Loki clasps his heart. Stephen takes Loki into his arms and quickly lowers the immortal to the marble floor. 

“Stephen, I believe our magics have been compromised in moving through time lines. We are in close proximity to our older selves. The Bootstrap Paradox may be in play.” P’ita floats uneasily in the lighted, airy space.

Stephen checks out Loki’s vitals and finds that they are within immortal norms.

“Feel weak, but otherwise okay.”

“P’ita, will you carry him further, please.” 

P’ita lifts Loki into its clothy grip. “It may be more advantageous to open a mirror portal to find the Ancient.”

Stephen deems that a good idea. Using the Lorange he opens a portal. There in an opulent room, Ancient Stephen Strange lies in a huge bed. The bed is more an alter than resting place. Ancient is by his side. 

“I tried, beloved. Though it would destroy me, I tried to stop you from bonding with me so very long ago.” Ancient lifts his Stephen Strange to his heart. Strange’s hair is pure white and shoulder length. There is a high pallor to his skin and he looks under weight. Ancient cries openly as he cradles his Stephen.

Strange projects his voice to the Ancient. “What has transpired here? Tell me how I can help?”

Ancient looks to the youthful Stephen. “Eons of time were ours. Traversing the multiverse. Doing battle with the malevolences that move throughout. Our lives filled with love, loyalty and a commitment to our vital magical activities. In the confines of a verse devoid of magic, my Stephen became disoriented. Nothing could be determined as to what was wrong. It became a debilitating mental spiral that took away his intellectual acuity over a vast period of time. To watch him so slowly deteriorate, was devastating. The last thing he spoke lucidly about was tilting time. Though it would deprive me of his love and our long life together. I was determined to go back in time and stop the union of our younger selves. I initiated a tilting of the local Ŧime lock point when we bonded, but I failed. I failed you my love.” The Ancient lowers his Stephen to the bed surface and touches his fore head to Stephen’s heart. Sobbing in heartache.

Stephen looks to his Loki held aloft within P’ita’s folds. 

“Loki we can’t stay close to this Ŧime lock point. I’m not sure why you are feeling weak. I will not risk your health. We need to return to our time.”

Loki nods his agreement. 

The Lorange is employed. 

“You can let me down.” Loki tells P’ita. “I’m feeling better.”

Stephen comes close to Loki drawing the slightly taller man close he kisses those mischievous lips.

Loki holds Stephen close as P’ita encompasses the two men. 

“What can we do, Stephen?”


	5. The Answer in Eternity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem is known, the answer unfound. Everyone is wants to help, but will the solution be deadly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters. RL has been a convoluted and crushing. I cry into the wind. :o)

Loki cradles Stephen’s head into his hands. Kissing his lips tenderly. 

“I can’t lose you Stephen. Not now. Not in the future. I’ve never felt a love like this before.”

Stephen brings Loki in for another searing hot kiss. “We will find an answer. If your future self can time travel, then we can correct time.”

“P’ita I want you to set up an electromagnetic gravity wave analysis to help us define when future events are occurring. We need to monitor time all the way into Ancient Loki’s future.”

P’ita straightens up its cloth folds and disappears into the insubstantial. 

“How did you know it was capable of that?” Loki is constantly surprised by Stephen.

“Naming a relic, appears to affect its magical abilities. I’ve never known the cloak to speak. Now it does. I’ve never known the cloak to be able to completely incapacitate an immortal with Lorange magic. I don’t have time to catalog its abilities. Asking seems the logical step. If it can’t perform a task, it would say so.

“Brilliant.” 

(-_-)

Ancient Loki lovingly touches his Stephen’s face; tracing the delicate eyelids, the long eye lashes, stoking his silken white hair. He has lived with and loved Stephen for eternities. Loving Stephen has always been essential to his being.

“I’ve taken the first step, my love, as you desired. Hopefully, the past can heal the future.” Laying next to his lover, Loki integrates his physical body into Stephen’s. Using their Lorange he fortifies and enforces Stephen’s life force.

Hearts beating together, the two men live inside their love.

(-_-)

Using the streams of time that they had traveled to traverse the future, P’ita begins compiling stream coordinates that Stephen had requested. It is good to be working at full capacity. Sentience was always a part of its magic, but the naming brought old cabalistic wisdom with it. 

P’ita is assembling specific streams of time in the large hall of the Sanctum Sanctorum. The actual hall isn’t large enough to hold all the aggregate. So P’ita throws an eternity spell on the room which allows it to be endless.

Hand in hand, Loki and Stephen enter the hall. 

“Stephen, this is an immense amount of information. It may take several life times to correlate it all.”

“Yes, I can see that.” 

“I have enlisted the aid of other verses.”

With these words, hundreds of thousands of trillions of Loki’s and Strange’s become visible as they intersect at the many points in the streams of time.

Stephen glances at Loki. “That should speed things up.”

“Undoubtedly.” 

“How are you communicating with all these other verses, P’ita?”

“All cloaks of levitation are now connected via magic, performing at uppermost efficacy as data conduits.”

“I’d not seen that coming.” Loki is at once pleased and astonished.

“How will all this activity affect the streams of time? Has anything like this happened before now?” 

“Unknown, Stephen. We are in uncharted territory as humans are want to say. Time, is a fickled Mistress. Yet, you are a master of time, so that should give us an advantage.” 

(-_-)

It is fascinating to view the countless numbers of Stephen’s and Loki’s in unbelievable amounts  
of universes working on finding the solution. What happened to the future Stephen Strange? Why has he been so thoroughly incapacitated. P’ita is determined to work that out.

“Your organizational skill set is exemplary.”

“High praise from the Sorcerer Supreme.” P’ita gives a small theatrical bow. 

“Not as of this moment.” Stephen replies.

Loki comes up from behind Stephen and hugs him. Stephen leans back into the embrace.

“Maybe we can take some time for ourselves?”

“Much as I’d love to make that happen, I think that we should join the process.”

Loki acquiesces, taking one last kiss before they join the search for the ripple in the stream of time that will tell them the truth.

(-_-)

Loki and Stephen have traveled into an alternate universe. They have briefly separated to cover more time and space. From an opening time portal, a blonde, green eyed Loki dressed in flowing sepia robes steps forward.

Loki eyes this new personage. 

“We’ve found the trouble with your time line.” Sepia Loki states.

From out of the same portal a very different Stephen Strange emerges. He has no hair or ears. His eyes are slightly larger than normal human eyes and are a deep grey. His skin is also a bluish grey. Even with these alterations, Loki finds this unique Strange still stunning. 

Sepia Loki smirks. “This Strange is descended from aquatic ancestors. Thus the totally different visual aspect.”

“Give me a moment, I’ll summon my Stephen.”

“Wait,” aquatic Strange stops him. 

Loki stops. “What? He’ll want to know what you have found?”

“We think that your Stephen is partially responsible for what we have found.” Sepia Loki looks grim.

“Explain?”

“During a visitation to an alternate verse. He became the host to a deadly magical parasite. Because of your intrinsic connection due to the Lorange magic, this parasite would slowly kill both of you. We don’t think your Stephen was aware of this infestation. Yet, instinctively he instigated the closing off of his physical self from you to protect your life.”

Loki is silent for a heartbeat. “This is an easy fix then. We alter his visitation. Stop the parasite from inhabiting him. Done.”

“We’ve tried to do this. Hundreds of thousands of times.” Aquatic Stephen says in his deep baritone voice.

“Each attempt to alter time is thwarted. This isn’t a Ŧime lock point. So we aren’t sure how to proceed?”

“Why don’t you want my Stephen to know what you’ve found?”

“We have found that when we tell Stephen what is coming in his future. That he invariably tries to do something to stop it and in doing so is killed. We don’t want to see this happen, as we are sure you do not.”

Loki exhales a deep breath of anxiety. Looking at the Sepia Loki and Aquatic Stephen.

“Is there anything to do going forward?”

“The Mulitverses are working on this distressing issue. So far this incident is not found in any other verse. We continue to process time, looking to bring you an answer.”

Loki nods in agreement as the alternate Loki and Strange leave via their time portal.

(-_-)

Loki finds Strange. “I’m wondering if we can retire to Asgard for a brief respite?”

“Of course,” Stephen looks concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I feel the need to be alone with you. So much has happened recently. I just need some time to acclimatize to the craziness that has become our life.”

Stephen smiles and draws Loki into his loving embrace. “Asgard, in your chambers, possibly in your bed?” 

Loki trembles inside as he looks forward to this invitation from his paramour. 

Lifting his Sling Ring, Stephen visualizes Asgard, that chamber and the luxury of that bed. The portal opens and the two men jump into the energy vortex that transports them.

(-_-)

“Loki.” Odin stands outside of Loki’s door. “Loki, would you deign to attend to the remainder of your family before we expire of old age?”

Loki opens his door, hair tousled, a sheet wrapped loosely round is slender frame. “Odin, how good of you to interrupt my intimate tryst with words of your emanate demise. When can I look forward to this celebratory occasion?”

“Loki, your ‘problem’ with the future has come to our attention via alternate Loki’s and the Asgardian sci-mages have been working on this matter non-stop since we learned of it.”

Loki steps outside his room, closing the door behind him and pulling his sheet more significantly around his torso. “What has been discerned?”

“We’d like to discuss these matters with you and Stephen at your earliest convenience. Say immediately!” Odin’s smile is at once disarming and challenging at the same time. 

“Give me a moment to dress and I’ll attend you immediately. I think at this time we should not involve Stephen. There are possible negative consequences if he tries to do too much.”

There is a shadow of loss that crosses Loki’s face that Odin had not seen since they all lost Frigga. Odin reaches out to touch his adopted son. Loki doesn’t pull away from the touch as he might have in times past. Loki’s own hand comes to rest on his step-father’s grip.

“Let him sleep then, we must protect those we love at all costs.”

The corners of Loki’s lips turn up in something of a guarded smile. 

Without hesitation, Odin comes in for a fatherly hug. Loki is taken by surprise. His closeness with Odin had long ago turned to stone. This show of warmth is not unwelcomed, but there is still long years of lies that encrust his heart. He lets his heart melt in small increments and he returns the hug with soft touches. 

(-_-)

Loki enters the room with Odin. Thor and Gyda stand over what looks to be a computer of sorts, if computers were organic as well as mechanical. 

“Ah, brother. It is good to see you vertical for once.” Thor admonishes his sibling with a swift clap to Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki absorbs the blow with tentative good humor. “What have you found? Can you eradicate this damnable future that will befall Stephen?”

Gyda looks up from her ‘screen’ to stare into Loki’s eyes.

“When we were advised of your predicament, we immediately started to look into the capacities of our science/magic to find out if there was something that we could come up with that would assist you.”

“You’ve found something?”

“Yes, but it might not be what you are looking for.”

“Tell me.”

“Remembering the Stephen is mortal, his DNA is a limiting factor. It is rumored that you and he have merged your magics. If this is true instead of trying to prevent Stephen from contracting the deadly organism, we think we can give you the ability to counter this organism. The draw back is that we are totally unaware if this ‘vaccine’, to use human vernacular, will be harmful to an immortal. This has never done before. There is no way to do test as humans do on animals. An immortal would have to be the ‘guinea pig’.”

“We will go ahead with this.” Loki says with confidence.

“No, we will not.” Stephen says standing in the open door way. “There will be no experimentation without prior consent from all parties.”


	6. Ŧime taunts, temps and tempers us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling the streams of time, to the point of infestation, but is that wise? Why has the future contacted the past? Who holds the key to repairing the stream of time? Read on dear reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a hard story to write. Being a highly intelligent man and immortal when in reality you are a concussed old bird is difficult. Yeah, I banged my head accidentally and it has slowed down my little grey brain cells.

"What the hell is going on here?” Stephen looks terribly alarmed and terrifically angry. Coming up to Loki, Stephen stares into his lazuline eyes. “I’m not thrilled that you’ve been keeping things from me.”

Taking a deep breath, Loki gathers his resolve. “Apologies, love. We were trying to ascertain what to tell you and when.” Calmly Loki informs Stephen of the entire situation.

“Can I have a decade or two with Loki?” Stephen says with a touch of sarcasm.

Odin, Thor and Gyda look to one another and acquiesce; leaving man and immortal to the room.

“WE.” Stephen begins, the beautiful baritone of his voice dipping into the lower registers. “Are WE. Nothing should be happening without both of us knowing and making mutual decisions.”

Loki gives his roguish bittersweet smile. “Yes, we are WE. I shouldn’t forget that should I.”

Stephen can’t resist his Asgardian charmer any longer. Taking the slightly taller man into his arms he smothers him with an affectionate embrace that threatens to turn into all kinds of sexy.

Loki is brightened to the point of incandescence with his love for Stephen. Knowing more than ever that he can never lose this man, ever. 

Thor sticks his head into the room. “As humans would say, ‘get a compartment’. We are adjourning to the mead hall and advise you to join us when you have the strength to do so.”

Stephen and Loki smile into each other and begin to laugh at Thor’s grammatical faux pas. “Brother, your improper timing is impeccable. Please draw a cup of mead for my lover and I, we will be making our appearance soon.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Thor comments as he exits.

(-_-)

Actually, Thor had been somewhat, well really, spot on. Stephen wakes to find Loki in his arms. The slender immortal is boyish in his sated slumber. His features delicate in the soft morning light. Then a thought crosses Stephens mind.

“P’ita?” 

Dramatically, the cloak descends from an unseen place in the low ceiling, its out stretched cloth folds appearing like magnificent wings.

“Stephen.” P’ita whispers. 

“Have you and your alternate cloaks come up with anything further on the Strange problem?” 

“We have not.”

Loki stirs at voices heard. “P’ita, old cloak. You’ve been absent lately.”

“Loki, immortal one. I have been providing space.”

“That is refreshing. I can remember a time when we had to scrape you off of us.”

Stephen laughs softly at how his lover and his mystical cloak are now easily exchanging quips. Though the future is fraught with looming devastation, at this moment in time he is whole, happy and serene.

Loki hugs Stephen as he pulls himself up for a lingering kiss. Tilting his head to look into the blue – green eyes of the man above him, Loki can see that Stephen’s mind is otherwise occupied.

“Where has that massive brain of yours taken you, love?” 

Stephen comes back to himself. “Loki, I need to get back to the computer room. I want to examine the ‘vaccine’ that Gyda developed.”

“Right then, I’ll show you back to the biotecnogenic room. P’ita, why don’t you gather up something for us to eat. I’m sure Stephen and I could use an energy boost right now.”

(-_-)

Stephen examines the data on the vaccine and all the information on the magical parasite that the many alternate Strange’s, Loki’s and cloaks of levitation have gathered.

Loki can sense his dispirited feelings. “It’s not the cure you were hoping for, is it?”

“No. With my intimate knowledge of your immortal physiology, I can state that this will unequivocally kill you.”

“Not good then.” Thor enters the room. “Father is unable to attend and sends his regrets.”

“You have checked your findings?” Gyda asks as she checks in. 

“Many, many times. It is a great attempt, but immortal physiology would not be able to adapt to this biochemical onslaught.”

“We will start again.” Gyda states stoically. 

“I’ve input more inclusive data into your equipment that will help you going forward.” 

“That is much appreciated. We will continue to work until a solution is found.” Gyda is confident.

The impromptu meeting is dismissed almost as it has begun.

(-_-)

Back in their room, Loki tries to console Stephen. Adoring kisses are pressed to his lovers face, lips, temples. Stephen begins to capture the kisses that continue to rain upon him. 

“Your distractions are very welcomed.” Stephen’s face beams with tenderness.

“Doesn’t our knowing about the future, change it?”

“You would think that it would. Yet knowing hasn’t seemed to help. So many have tried to alter the time stream. Maybe, since it is our time stream, we have to do the alterations?”

P’ita provides a nourishing meal with all the flourishes and formalities of a master chef catering to regal royals.

“You’ve missed your calling, P’ita, you would have made a great chef de cuisine.” Loki states with his wicked charm showing.

The cloak remains silent. Pleased to be praised, but awkward on knowing how to reply. 

Renewed by their meal. The couple traverse the time stream that will take them to the Mind Ghost verse. 

(-_-)

{They are watching their future selves in Asgard. The Lorange magic hiding their presence.}

Future Loki is dressed in bespoke robes fit for a God of Mischief, soon to be King of Asgard. His normal green and gold attire is replaced with resplendent wine colored clothing, shocked through with shimmering silver accents that seem almost alive as he moves gracefully before the full length mirror. The platinum crown upon his head is intricately designed to display the power of his Lorange magic.

“I’m almost tempted to involve myself in ruining your highness’ finery.”

“Let me tempt you further.” Loki tilts his head enticingly, as he smooths his hands over the luxurious cloth that covers his slender perfect torso down to the hardening strength of his growing member.

Stephen groans and shakes his head. “No, I have to check out the Mind Ghost reality. It shouldn’t take long. I’ll be back before your coronation. Be prepared to be assailed upon my return.”

“Let me come with. I can hasten your work.”

{“Why is it that we don’t remember that this is the point in time when you become infected in this Mind Ghost reality?”}

{“I’m not sure. What could have happened between our time and theirs?”}

“If you come with me, you will have to be dedicated to the search and not a constant distraction.” Stephen straightens his clothing, dismissing his own burgeoning stiffness.

“I think that can be arranged.” Loki lifts an eyebrow and leans into Stephen. Silently begging for further kisses.

(-_-)

{Inside the Mind Ghost verse}

“Now we are looking for disruptive lines of non-gravitational effects in this non-magical verse. I have some cross coordinates, but we’ll have to do multiple sweeps. We are going to stay together as we use the Lorange.”

{“We have to stop them, Stephen. It’s going to happen again.”}

{“Easy. I’m going to slow time cyclically and see if we can determine what is taking place.”}

The beginnings of a misty rain starts. Stephen grabs Loki, entrapping him in a protective embrace, as he projects a force field around them both to keep the rain from touching them. 

{“Stephen, what the...”}

{“Loki, why didn’t Ancient Loki tell me about the infestation and the point in time that it happened? Why did he try to threaten me into not having a relationship with you? Wouldn’t it be easier to tell me the truth?”}

The misty rain is now becoming a gentle cloudburst.

{“What if he couldn’t tell us because we wouldn’t remember?”}

{“I don’t follow?”}

Stephen starts a massive analysis of the environs. 

{“I believe that we have done this before. That our future selves are trying to elicit the correct behavior from us. Because they know if they tell us what to do we won’t remember.”}

{“So we’re stuck in a time helix?”}

{“Not for long.”} Stephen reads the analysis from his Lorange magic. {“This rain falls whenever anyone steps into this verse. The Mind Ghost verse appears to affect the minds of entities that enter it. Especially people who have our particular Lorange magic.”}

{“So now that you’ve protected us. We will remember?”}

{“I believe so.”}

((--__--))

Future Loki is dressed in bespoke robes fit for a God of Mischief, soon to be King of Asgard. His normal green and gold attire is replaced with resplendent wine colored clothing, shocked through with shimmering silver accents that seem almost alive as he moves gracefully before the full length mirror. The platinum crown upon his head is intricately designed to display the power of his Lorange magic.

“We’ve done it. You won’t be going to the Mind Ghost verse.”

“Not until I’ve made some safe guards. Have I ever told you how much I love you, Loki?” 

“Not since lunch. The coronation is in one hour, twenty minutes. That gives us seventy-two minutes to have some much needed tension relief. I do believe I’m quite tense, Stephen.”

Coming close, Stephen takes Loki in his strong arms. “Let me help you with that, soon to be king of Asgard.”

(-_-)

The coronation goes off as scheduled. The new king is positively glowing. Dr. Strange stands at his side. The husbands are, have been and shall ever be inseparable. The Lorange magic they share is unique in their universe. Only their progeny will inherit its abilities and knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progeny you say? Yes, progeny, I say. But that is a story for another time and space. Never fear dear reader. This verse will return, as shall I, your humble storyteller with tales of Stephen and Loki's daughter, Magna.
> 
> PS. P’ita says to have a long, prosperous and life altering new year. Ferya raises!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a continuation of this story here. Look for Stephen Strange and Loki's daughter. These stories are connected now. Yeah! Star


End file.
